


Magical Paranoia

by MizuLeKitten



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aka He Talks With His Dad, Also the animal death is for magic purposes - not completely senseless killing, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Animal Death, Animal Sacrifice, Demons, Fire, Gen, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Magic, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), he's trying, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: Keith's getting ready to do something that no Marmora has ever done: go to an academy for magic. It shouldn't be too terrifying, but when his family line is that of self sustained magic users who teach their own, it's a lot more nerve wrecking than one would expect.Keith does the only thing he can think of: talk to his dad.





	Magical Paranoia

The fire in front of Keith sparked to life in a deathly burst of blue. It devoured the young rabbit within the circle, burning fur away with ease. He chanted louder, eyes falling close as the ring forming the outermost circle began to glow. Fur melted away as the next ring followed. The innermost ring lit up as muscle gave way to bone. Keith stopped his chanting.

"Hey, Pa," he shifted from his knees, tucking one leg underneath him as he stretched the other out, "it's been a bit, sorry. Mom's been really focused on getting me ready for the Academy. We've been going over a lot of basic stuff," he frowned, "well, not so basic I guess. People are weird. She's trying to teach me how to get along with them, but... I'm not sure it's going to work."

There were perks about living in a perfectly self sustaining villa run by magic away from humanity. The whole family line lived there, and even extended family tended to stay within the walls, if not nearby. It meant Keith never had to leave for the surrounding villages, never had to interact with other people besides his family. Which wasn't to say Keith never got out. He did. A lot. Uncle Thace and Grandpa Antok brought him out often. They liked to hike and find rare materials for spells. That still didn't lend itself to talking with people of other backgrounds, though.

That wouldn't  _ be _ a problem if his mom wasn't so bent on sending him to an outside academy. No Marmora had ever gone to any academy since earning their esteemed place under his pa. It was simply unheard of! Even his cousin and friend Regris learned everything from his uncles and aunts, their  _ elders _ . That was how their family worked. Keith knew it was because the outside world, especially the Academy, was more harsh about how magic should be conducted. Yes, they all worshipped his Pa, but that didn't mean they could be "heathens."

He groaned, "I hate this. Its so stupid. Regris is working towards mastering the Demonic Allegiance, and  _ I'm _ being sent away! I should be learning the spell too!"

He fell back against the ground, kicking his legs out (but making sure he didn't disrupt his spell). Why was this happening to him? Regris was only a bit older than him, it only made sense that they learn together to maximize time. Especially since  _ all _ Marmoras had to learn the spell by their 21st birthday. That gave Keith two years. His magic was great, especially because of his Pa's influence, but it didn't mean he could auto-perform a spell of such a high caliber. It was too important to leave to chance. It'd be the spell to assign him his demon (not his familiar, he already had Red), so when he needed to call upon his Pa's power, the demon could help.

Another reason was to be his escort when he died, but Keith had  _ no _ intention of dying this young. (If Keith was being entirely honest, he wasn't sure if he  _ could _ die. His Pa's blood changed a lot of what he could do and experience in comparison to others.)

His mom loved him, so he had no fears that it was because she wanted him  _ gone _ . (Maybe  _ some _ fears, but the Marmora weren't shy on exile.) It was so random though... None of his uncles had gone to any academy, nor his grandparents. Nieces, nephews, cousins, relatives of any sort? None of them. Why him?

It didn't make sense.

"It doesn't make sense," he said aloud, partly to emphasis the point to himself and partly so his Pa would know what was going on in his head without having to look.

The fire was beginning to die, his spell running out of time. He could renew it... He watched for several moments, knowing he was wasting his Pa's time.  _ If _ he was even listening.

"Sorry, Pa. I guess I'm just... scared. I shouldn't be. I'm your kid right?" his throat constricted at the words. He had a legacy to uphold after all, "how dumb is that? The leader of Hell's son,  _ scared _ ?" It didn't change the fact that he was. It did  _ nothing _ to change the fact that he was scared. Everyone expected him to be so much like his Pa... He really wasn't. Sure, he got some extra magic bonuses, but nothing else.

He drew his legs in as he sat up, hugging them as he regarded the hell fire he had summoned for this spell. "Maybe that's why she's sending me to the Academy," he rested his head on his chin, "can't blame her."

Blue flame rose like a wave, and he yelped as he skittered backwards. He watched, eyes wide, as the flames defied natural laws, curling into a ball and condensing tighter, and tighter, and tighter... He blinked, and in the span of that millisecond, the fire was gone, as were the rabbit bones. All that was left was a small, round, red stone, with intricate gold wire curling around it to hold it in place, attached to a gold chain. A necklace.

"Thanks, Pa," he gulped down the emotions threatening to spill over as he reached out to grab the necklace.

His Pa had been listening, and he'd continue to be with Keith even when he left the Marmora walls. The Academy was still scary, but maybe it wouldn't be  _ so _ bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from but its an au now. We'll see where it goes -- if it goes. (Also why the title is v bad, because idk what to title it, so this worked)
> 
> I'd love if people asked me about the au because I love rambling about this shit  
> You can check out my tumblr at [MizuLeKitten](https://mizulekitten.tumblr.com/)


End file.
